


Steve Rogers Does Not Sleep In an Igloo

by Makemegray



Series: How to Succeed at Hogwarts Without Really Trying [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwartsvengers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts because Tony Stark and the band of troublemakers he calls the ‘Avengers’ are a constant thorn in Headmaster Fury’s side and he has made sure that all of the Prefects keep eyes on them at all times. And for some unfathomable reason, Steve Rogers, Prefect and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is the only one capable of keeping the collateral damage at a minimum.</p><p>Somehow he ends up bonding with a group of misfits and maybe breaks a few rules himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynightgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightgirl/gifts), [Ziven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/gifts), [lovestoread92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/gifts).



It starts because Tony Stark and the band of troublemakers he calls the ‘Avengers’ are a constant thorn in Headmaster Fury’s side and he has made sure that all of the Prefects keep eyes on them at all times.

 

When they congregate in numbers of three or more things tend to vanish, explode or transfigured into something dirty. In these scenarios, a prefect is to be immediately dispatched to deal with the impending chaos.

 

For some unfathomable reason, Steve Rogers is the only one capable of reigning in the mischief with little to no collateral damage.

 

With this particular incident, that occurs after hours and involves all five Avengers, is of immediate concern and Steve is roused from bed to handle it.

 

Reports have placed them hurrying across the school grounds and towards the Whomping Willow, which had oddly not crushed them upon arrival.

 

When Steve arrives on the scene, the tree is still frozen and it appears to be conveniently concealing a hidden passageway. Following it leads him to the cellar of a house.

 

After exploring the cellar and coming to the conclusion that there isn’t anything remarkable about it, he journeys out in the rest of the house which seems to be mostly deserted. He’s about to venture further into the house when a solid mass of something black and furry collides into his chest and sends him staggering back into the cellar, landing on his back at the bottom of the short flight of stairs.

 

The last view of the house proper that he gets before the door is slammed above him is of a large wolf-like creature with snapping teeth and glowing green eyes.

 

“Mother.Fucker!” The emphatic curse brings his attention back to the mass sprawled across his chest and he discovers the leader of the merry band of miscreants himself, grimacing and rubbing that odd circle of metal that was set deep in his chest.

 

“Language.” Steve scolds automatically and it earns him an astonished glance.

 

“I just saved your life, and you’re giving me a lecture? Typical fucking Gryffindor…” Steve puts two and two together and narrows his eyes at Tony in suspicion.

 

“You’re an animagus?” Another incredulous glare as Tony stands and straightens his robes.

 

“And that’s the most relevant question you can think to ask right now? How about ‘Saved me from  what, Tony?’ or  maybe even ‘Thank you, Tony, for saving my ungrateful ass out of the goodness—“

 

“Stark!” The rant stops and Tony looks down at him again, before glancing back to the cellar door.

 

“Bruce. He…No. You know what, this really isn’t my secret to tell, Cap. The only thing you need to know now is that you need to get out of here. The willow should still be frozen by the time you get back through the passage. Just…don’t try and be a hero again or something. Don’t you think you deserve a break?”

 

And there it was. That condescension that drove him up the wall. The way people talked to him like he was something that was going to break at any moment. An antique that needed to be kept on a shelf instead of the same person he always was.

 

He was still foolish and headstrong and still hated bullies. He was the kind of idiot who took experimental potions that turned him into a wizard despite being muggle-born. He was the kind of dumbass that challenged tyrannical despots with powers that he was only just beginning to fully understand and won. He was the kind of unlucky sonnuvabitch that fell through ice and got himself frozen for seventy years  and had to finish his education when he was unthawed because apparently, defeated evil wizards did not allow for early graduation.

 

When he’d first entered Hogwarts, he was 14 and seventy years had passed in the blink of an eye and everyone he known was dead. He was a living legend and given the golden treatment because of it. He’d been made prefect at the beginning of the year and had had to prove to himself and others at every turn that he deserved what he’d been given. Had to live up his own legend and then surpass it.

 

Two years later he was a prefect and Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He’d faced derision and competition at every turn and still didn’t think he deserved any of it. But he was damn sure going to live up to the responsibilities that he’d been given.

 

When he got over the flare of irrational anger at being so quickly dismissed, Tony was still rambling about how he needed to leave and had started to pace the cellar.

 

“—Just scamper along to the tower and tuck yourself back in. You probably sleep in an igloo now, huh? Probably more comfortable after all that Red Skull, business.”

 

“Stark.”

 

“And I completely understand if you need to like…run away screaming or whatever. I won’t even tell anyone. Except maybe the Quibbler, because Helllooo, Headline! Can you imagine how much they would pay for that? ‘Captain America runs screami—“

 

“Stark!” The barked command as Steve stands finally shuts him up and he just stares expectantly, if not a little annoyed at being interrupted. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re out after hours and I’m assuming the rest of the Avengers are up there, too right?”

 

Tony frowns before attempting to be subtle about placing himself between Steve and the cellar door.

 

“This…isn’t what it looks like, Cap. I mean…yeah, it’s after hours and shit but…you...really, really don’t wanna go up there. I really can’t stress that enough.”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Yeah, against a guy with a blood pop for a head. This is different.”

 

“How?” Tony frowns but doesn’t elaborate. He stares some more, appraising, his Ravenclaw mind probably moving at 100 times the speed that Steve’s could and he seems to come to some sort of conclusion with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Suit yourself. Who am I to force Captain America to do anything he doesn’t want to do.  I’ll just claim Imperious when I get blamed for you getting killed.”

 

“Why would I be getting killed?” Tony pursed his lips before taking his wand out of his robes.

 

“Because it’s a full moon, and you’re the idiot who’s insisting on walking right into a werewolf lair.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony doesn’t waste any time waiting for Steve to process that before he’s pushing open the cellar door and stepping back into the house.

 

When Steve wraps his mind about what he’s about to do, Tony is nowhere in sight.

 

Instead, there is a moderately sized black fox sitting at the top of the steps. It doesn’t Steve much to make the mental leap to assume that it’s Tony from the surprisingly sardonic expression on its face.

 

They stare at each other for a moment before fox-Tony’s ears flatten against his head and he takes off toward the main stairwell, leaving Steve to stumble up after him.

 

What hits Steve first, as they reach the second level of the house, is the growling. It gets progressively louder as they travel down the hallway. It sounds angry and hurt and maybe a little sad and Steve thinks he might be reading into it a bit if he’s gleaned all of that from such a guttural noise.

 

When they reach the end of the hall, another voice joins in the growling, attempting to be soothing but maybe a little too loud to do so.

 

“Friend Bruce! There is no need for alarm! I am certain that Anthony will intercept our interloper post haste!”

 

And…yes. Steve recognizes that voice and that syntax. At Tony’s expectant and vaguely imperious look (and who knew foxes could look imperious…maybe it was because it was Tony…) Steve pushes open the door and is only vaguely surprised by what he sees.

 

Thor Odinson, all 7 towering feet of him, is curled up on a tattered couch on one side of the room and doesn’t look all that perturbed to see him.

 

“Steven! Welcome! Had I known that it was my esteemed housemate! I would have come to greet you myself! How fare thee, Captain?”

 

The growling was back before Steve could answer, with much more force than before. He took stock of the rest of the room and discovered the source.

 

At the opposite end of the room from Thor’s couch, was an even rattier bed. Scored with claw and teeth marks, it looked about two steps away from completely collapsing.

 

It wasn’t a leap to assume that they came from the rather large wolf crouched on top of it, hackles raised and snarling in Steve’s direction. When it noticed that Steve was watching it, it lunged forward, only to be stopped by the strong metal shackles clasped around its limbs and secured to the wall.

 

Tony didn’t seem to be too disturbed by the attempted attack, either. Instead he joined the wolf on the bed, staring it down until it settled somewhat. Lying down, it curled protectively around Tony, never taking its eyes off the threat that it perceived in Steve.

 

“Fear not, Steven. The restraints are enchanted. I’m afraid we were late in arriving on this night, however. Our dear brother Bruce transformed before we were ready. We had to be slightly rougher in securing him than we would normally prefer. The lady Natasha was unfortunately injured in the process. Clinton has taken her back to the castle to be seen to.”

 

Steve may have been slightly behind on the way the wizarding world worked, but he was pretty certain that he’d managed to figure out what was going on.

 

Bruce Banner, the other Ravenclaw of the Avengers, was a werewolf and his friends had managed to figure out a way to restrain him on the nights that he transformed. Tony had managed to become an animagus and seemed to calm him in that form.

 

Turning back to Thor, he looked the other Gryffindor over.

 

“And you’re not hurt at all?” Thor laughed, loudly and proudly, flexing an arm as he did so.

 

“Nary a scratch! Brother Bruce may be formidable in his bestial form, but to one such as I with the blood of the Aesir running strong in my veins, he is no match for me. He does try, however. He is very wily!” Steve was certain that statement was supposed to be reassuring but was actually nothing of the sort.

 

What he’d thought was going to be a routine disciplinary investigation was turning out to be much, much more complicated. Steve knew that as a prefect, his responsibility was to report them directly to Headmaster Fury. Given the gravity of the situation, it was likely that all of them would face expulsion or maybe even action from the Ministry of Magic.

 

Bruce Banner was a werewolf, Tony Stark was an unregistered animagus and he’d bet that Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov were too. All grounds for severe punishment.

 

But the fact that Bruce was bitten was probably not his fault. And that the Avengers had probably done what they did in order to help their friend was more noble than anything else.

 

It turned out that it wasn’t such a tough decision after all.

 

Steve warily stepped further into the room, being certain not to make any sudden movements, as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. Bruce and Tony both watched him. The former with something approaching fright and the latter with that appraising look. He was certain that if Tony could talk in his animal form, he would have been questioning Steve’s sanity just as much as Steve himself was.

 

Thor didn’t seem to have any such uncertainty. A minute of looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow and his expression cleared. Another laugh and he slammed a meaty hand onto Steve’s shoulder. If the potion that he’d taken hadn’t also altered his body and given him more height, weight and muscle than he knew what do with, he might have had more than a few broken bones to deal with along with everything else.

 

“Excellent, Steven! I dare say this makes you an official Avenger!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since people requested it, the notes can be found [Here](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/11531.html#cutid1)


	3. Chapter 3

 

If Steve had known what an absolute mess that one sentence would have made of his life, he would have vehemently denied it and then run screaming from the house like Tony had wanted him to in the first place.

 

Instead, he stayed the night with the remaining Avengers. He talked with Thor and discovered way more about the foreign student than he ever had in the two years they’d been housemates.

 

Apparently, ‘Aesir’ was the word in his native language for Giant. It explained quite a bit about Thor and his peculiar mannerisms. His brother, a Slytherin, had been adopted by his family and was half-muggle, something that had been a closely guarded secret up until earlier that year and had caused quite a bit of strife within the family.

 

Eventually, Bruce stopped growling. He seemed to accept the fact that Steve was there to stay and even stretched out to sniff at him. At Thor’s insistence, Steve reached out a hand to let him. Seemingly satisfied by something he smelled, Bruce rewarded the gesture with a slimy lick before settling back down around Tony.

 

“Our vicious friend approves, Steven! Congratulations!”

 

“I—Thanks…Does that mean he won’t try and kill me now?”

 

“I dare say not. I think it means that he will try to make it quick if the opportunity arises.”

 

“…Great.”

 

At some point, Steve had fallen asleep. He woke up to Thor stage whispering and several other voices speaking in low tones across the room.

 

“Well, that was a clusterfuck of a night. What next? Dementors? Vampires? The Minister of Magic himself?” That was Tony. Sounding exhausted and resigned.

 

“All is well, Anthony. There has been no lasting damage done. I am confident that Steven will be the very soul of discresion. He is much too honorable to succumb to petty gossip and rumor mongering.” Thor. Something about the trust involved in that statement made Steve just a bit uncomfortable. He still wasn’t altogether certain that he wasn’t going to report them to the Headmaster at the very least.

 

“Well my ass. It was too close this time. We’re lucky she only fell and wasn’t bitten.” And that last voice must have been Clint’s. Strained and just a bit furious.

 

Figuring that he’d done more than enough eavesdropping, Steve made a show of waking up, yawning and stretching and the three men in the hallway suddenly went quiet as he joined them, passing Banner who was human again, sacked out on the bed, the metal shackles gone and a blanket thrown over him.

 

Thor, Clint and Tony shared a look before they seemed to come to some unspoken agreement.

 

“Look, Rogers…I know you feel obligated to play things by the book,” Clint began moving to place himself in between Steve and the door. “But there are a lot of extenuating circumstances going on here. I mean…yeah, so we snuck out and we’re…sort of breaking the law, but none of this is Bruce’s fault, so it’s us who should have to get in trouble not him. I mean, at least he didn’t go on a bloody rampage throughout the school.”

 

Steve didn’t know whether or not he should offended that they automatically assumed that he was going to narc on them. It was true that it was his job and all…but Clint was right. It could have been much worse.

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” There was a mutual sigh of relief from Clint and Tony, while Thor beamed at him. “How’s Romanov?” They tensed again. And yeah, he was getting offended. It wasn’t as if he was going to change his mind with every new piece of the puzzle that was revealed. Generally people took him at his word without doubting him. It was obvious that the Avengers were going to be harder to convince than most.

 

“She fell off the balcony while we were trying to get Bruce back up here. Broke her arm. Madam Parker says she’ll be fine after a little Skele-gro.”

 

“That’s another thing, Cap. Bruce wouldn’t hurt us.” Tony said, glancing back towards the bedroom. “It was totally an accident. But try telling him that and he’ll give you five thousand reasons why it was definitely his fault. And especially since it was Tasha…so how about we keep that little detail between the four of us and her, hmm?” Yep, definitely offended.

 

“I don’t know why you all think I’m some big stool pigeon. I said I wasn’t going to say anything and I’m not going to. Not about Banner and not about Romanov.” Another one of those silent looks between the three of them before Tony shrugged.

 

“No offense, but you’re sort of the big cheese, you know? There’s no one out there that Fury trusts more than you, Hill and Coulson so…forgive us if we’re a little skeptical about you being keen on the rule-breaking.”

 

Okay, so maybe there was a bit of merit to the skeptism...but it was still insulting.

 

“You’re right, it could have been much worse. And in light of that, I’m willing to overlook it. But next time you aren’t going to be so lucky.” In response to his statement, Steve got another of Thor’s laughs and a clap on the back that made him stumble forward just a bit.

 

“Yes, good Captain! But next time we shall have you to ease our path out of the castle, correct?”

 

And really, Steve meant to refuse that. He really, really did. But between the excited babbling from Tony and approving expression from Clint, he really couldn’t find it in him to deny it.

 

“Okay, fine. But next month, you come to me first. I’ll make sure I’m on patrol and that you won’t be stopped on the way out. “

 

Steve had expected that to be the extent of his interaction with the Avengers. He’d help them sneak out once a month and other than that, they’d return to their respective cliques.

 

He realized the next day that it was wishful thinking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few things which can be seen in the lists. Will update other chapters at asap.


	4. Chapter 4

It started the next morning when Thor saved him a seat at breakfast. Where he would have normally sat at the end of the table with the other Gryffindor 6th years, Thor shouted at him the moment he’d entered the room, much to the bewilderment of his classmates.

 

He didn’t know how to explain the sudden friendship that had sprung up between him and the tall 7th year. The only thing he could think of was a quick evasion of the truth and tell them that he’d been helping Thor with homework and they’d discovered that they got along really well.

 

And because Thor was really not going to stop loudly commending his exploits on the quidditch pitch, he had no choice but to squeeze in between Thor and Janet Van Dyne, ignoring the raised eyebrow the girl sent his way.

 

Next it was Muggle Studies with Hufflepuff and as he was walking down the aisle of desk, Clint kicked a chair out in front of him. Only his quick reflexes saved him from tripping over it. A glance at Clint didn’t tell him much as the Seeker simply looked back at him expectantly. He wasn’t about to argue what was obviously a gesture of good faith, so he sent an apologetic look back at his classmates before taking the chair.

 

No one seemed to think very much of it until later that evening in Potions with Ravenclaw, when Tony very blatantly talked Professor Lensherr into being Steve’s cauldron mate. Citing the fact that him being a genius was probably the only hope that Steve had of ever passing the class.

 

The professor seemed to agree and it was settled.

 

Steve waited until their Kappa-repellant potion was simmering before addressing the issue.

 

“I’m doing just fine in potions.” Tony, who had not shut his mouth since they’d sat down, stared at him for a second before smirking a bit.

 

“Yeah, Cap. I saw that toadstool potion last week. Hank’s still furry. We’re calling him Beast now.”

 

Steve winced, not even willing to dispute that point. McCoy had refused to leave the dormitory ever since.

 

Tony seemed to be satisfied with his argument at the moment because he went off on a completely unrelated tangent about cauldron density or something. Steve could only manage to half pay attention to him while he attempted to make their potion.

 

In the end, Tony ended up being no help at all. Exactly the opposite really. He’d become fascinated with the surface tension of the potion and had done anything he could think of to disrupt it. Which included tipping it over…which resulted in the class being evacuated.

 

On the bright side, they’d gotten out of class early. And no one had grown hair where they weren’t supposed to.

 

On the not so bright side, the fact that he didn’t do anything to stop Tony had immediately alerted the prefects to something strange going on.

 

It took a week of similar occurrences before something thought to approach him about it.

 

Thor insisted that Steve eat meals with him. Barton saving him a seat in Muggle Studies, Tony making him accomplice to potions catastrophes.

 

Jean was the first one to corner him in the common-room that Friday night, while he was in the middle of working on a History of Magic essay.

 

She didn’t say anything at first. Just sat across the table from him and watched him silently until he folded and looked up at her with a tight smile.

 

“Is there something I can do to help you, Jean?”

 

“I don’t know, Steve. Is there something you want to tell me about you and Stark?” That hadn’t been quite the question he was expecting. Not specifically about Tony at least. It wasn’t as if the interaction with him had been any more peculiar than the ones he had had with the other Avengers.

 

“Um…no?”

 

“Really? You don’t want to explain why he felt the need to ask Lensherr to be your partner this week when the two of you have never spoken more than two words to each other since you got here?”

 

“Um…no?” A raised eyebrow told him that she wasn’t going to take that as an answer again and he elaborated, closing his textbook and giving the assignment up for ghost since she’d interrupted his concentration. He had another few days to finish it before it was due. “Okay, I don’t know. We just talked the other night and he seemed to get it into his head that it was a good idea.”

 

“And Odinson this morning? Barton in Muggle Studies? Why are the Avengers suddenly closing rank around you? Is this some sort of initiation?” She frowned and dropped her voice to a loud whisper. “Is this like a cult? They cut you off from the rest of your friends and you start enchanting random statuary?”

 

“What? No! It’s not a cult, Jean! They’re just—“

 

“Then you’re under Imperious.” She leaned back, seeming satisfied in her conclusion. “Don’t worry, Steve. I know you wouldn’t be able to tell me if you were or not. We’ll just head straight to Fury in the morning and see what he can do about this.”

 

“I am not under Imperious.”

 

“That is exactly what someone who was under Imperious would say.” Steve sighed in response. There was a reason that Jean Grey was in the running to be the next Head Girl. She was like a dog with a bone when she was set in her ways about something. Nothing short of an order from on high would get her to drop it unless he gave her the whole truth.

 

Or a version of it anyway.

 

“Okay, look. Thor needed some help with some homework the other night. I helped him and then Stark and Barton joined in. We talked, they’re not bad guys even if they are pains. So I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.”

 

That doubting eyebrow was back as she stared him down.

 

“You ‘decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.’”

 

“Yes.”

 

Another session of staring and another sigh from Steve.

 

“And maybe I thought I could make them start behaving if I infiltrated their group.”

 

That she seemed to like. Her scowl broke into a wide grin and she reached across the table to grasp his hands in hers.

 

“Thank Merlin! I thought you were going over to the dark side or something. If I’m going to be in charge next year, I can’t have my prefects going off the rails and actually being friends with people like them.”

 

And even though he knew what she meant, the way she had worded that made something twist uncomfortably in Steve. It had meant something different seventy years ago. In a way that was still very prevalent but not nearly as open.

 

“And what people would those be, Jean?” His tone of voice telegraphed what he’d been very careful not to actually vocalize. She frowned again, worried this time and leaned away once more.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it. They’re delinquents, that’s all.” And even though he had known, her judgment didn’t annoy him any less. The fact that before the incident on Monday he’d thought the exact same thing didn’t make him feel any less uncomfortable about her saying it out loud.

 

Considering the conversation over, he began to gather up his books without another word to her, until she grabbed his hand again.

 

“Look, we’re concerned is all. You have responsibilities that we don’t want you to lose sight of.” And because that was the exact opposite of the right thing to say to him at that moment, he didn’t hesitate to shake out of her grip and march up to his dorm.


End file.
